


lying next to me

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: The night air was warm, a ghost of the hot summer day that preceded it. The bon fire that had stretched into the dark sky had dimmed – now only ashes and glowing embers remained. Simon was the only one left outside, everyone else had retreated to their tents about half an hour ago. He was stretched out in the damp grass, one hand behind his head, the other digging into the soft earth. He stared up at the stars, unable to remember the last time he’d seen them light this – bright and prominent, unobstructed by the city lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Z](https://downworllders.tumblr.com/) asked for Jimon + "things you said in the dark" and I was more than happy to write it!  
>  unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own! title is from All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran

The night air was warm, a ghost of the hot summer day that preceded it. The bon fire that had stretched into the dark sky had dimmed – now only ashes and glowing embers remained. Simon was the only one left outside, everyone else had retreated to their tents about half an hour ago. He was stretched out in the damp grass, one hand behind his head, the other digging into the soft earth. He stared up at the stars, unable to remember the last time he’d seen them light this – bright and prominent, unobstructed by the city lights.

As he gazed at the stars above, Simon couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of his father. It had been years since he passed away – Simon was young when it happened, too young to fully comprehend it, and Rebecca had told him that whenever he missed him all he had to do was look for the brightest star, that it was their father watching over them. It wasn’t an easy task when they were in the city, but on nights like this, Simon found himself struggling to pick the brightest one.

Simon was startled from his reverie by Jace’s voice in his ear, close enough that he should have known he was there. “What are you thinking about?” Jace asked, his eyes intent in the low light.

“My dad,” Simon replied before telling Jace the story about searching for his father among the stars.

Jace didn’t say anything for a while. He looked distant as he stared at the night sky, his mind obviously somewhere far from the campsite they were currently lying in. Finally, he spoke softly, “I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

Simon wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to respond to that, so he let another silence settle between them as he gently entwined his hand with Jace’s. “I know who you are,” Simon said, surprising himself as well as Jace. “You’re brave and strong and kind. You love cats and babies and roses.” He turned his head and saw Jace watching him. Their eyes met and Simon continued, “I know who you are, Jace, and I’m in love with you.”

It was the first time either of them had said those words. Simon had always known he’d be the first to say it, he just thought that he’d wait more than six weeks of dating to do so. It was the truth, though. He was in love with Jace, he had been since high school.

“I’m in love with you too, Simon,” Jace murmured, moving closer so they were closer together. He wasn’t quite high enough to kiss Simon’s lips, so he pressed a kiss to Simon’s shoulder before pushing himself up on his hand so he could kiss him properly. Simon could still taste the sweetness of the s’mores Jace had eaten earlier and he smiled against Jace’s lips.

“Maybe we should go inside the tent,” Simon suggested.

Jace grinned. “Yes, we should definitely do that,” he agreed, standing up and helping Simon to his feet before leading him by the hand to their tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
